1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for luminance transition improvement, and more particularly, to a method of adjusting gray levels of pixels within an area having a large gray level variation for luminance transition improvement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of an image 2 in the prior art. The image 2 includes a plurality of pixels 4 arranged in matrix form. The image 2 is composed of an image area 6 with specific features and a boundary area 8 around the image area 6.
A goal of image processing is to have the features of the boundary area 8 stand out while keeping the image area 6 and the surrounding boundary area 8 in harmony. An adjustment of the image parameters of the whole image 2 will sacrifice some features that are not within the image area 6 or cause distortion of the image area 6. The variation in luminance and spatial range within the boundary area 8 are small, so the blurred edges are obscure especially for the image 2 being enlarged. As the digital display technology progresses, such as digital TV, digital images need to be scaled up when being transferred to digital televisions in large size. There is a need to solve the problem of the blurred edges around the image area 6.